RAIN
by Sami065
Summary: After The Final Battle... Kagomes Pain Of Loss... One Shot... Song Fic To Rain From CowBoy Bebop...


A/N- well I'm back, I had a lot of finals and a hectic last semester, sorry it took me so long. This one shot is just something that popped into my head.  
  
I will be finishing my other stories, "Two Years After" will be the first one done like promised.  
  
RAIN...  
  
Kagome sat with her face in her hands, her knees to her chin, and a frown on her face...  
  
((I don't feel a thing))  
  
the song on Kagome's CD player echoed through the room, it has been one week since... this would be the first time she thought back to that fateful day...  
  
music filled Kagome's ears as memories flooded her mind...  
  
((And I Stopped Remembering))  
  
it was a bright sunny day in the warring stares period, that's how it started, before they were attacked.  
  
Naraku in his in killable body, the battle was long and time seemed to slow...  
  
((The days are just Like moments Turned to Hours))  
  
one by one all her friends were killed, it was over, Naraku was dead, by Kohakus hands.  
  
He killed the infant vesicle that held Naraku's true heart, but he did so to late...  
  
((mother used to say if you want you'll find a way))  
  
Kagome was the only one left, she had hid as she was told, shot arrows form afar, she had let them all down.  
  
The young Miko wandered from her hiding place, face lacking any emotion, all but pain.  
  
Falling to the ground she cried and spat at the words Keade had told her only that morning.  
  
"If you try there will always be a way..."  
  
'what did she know?!' Kagome seethed venomously in her mind, "WHAT DOES SHE KNOW?!" Kagome screamed in pain and anger,  
  
"she wasn't here..." the words came out like a soft wind.  
  
((But Mother Never Danced Through Fires Shower))  
  
Kagome swiped at the bare ground in frustration, but froze when her hand hit something round and smooth.  
  
Looking up she saw the Shikon, round and almost perfect, missing one piece, the piece around her neck.  
  
Kagome Grabbed the gem, and squeezed it with all her anger and pain, how she hated this pearl of power, she wished her anger could destroy it.  
  
Looking up at the lifeless bodies of all her dear friends she dropped the Shikon...  
  
How much she wanted to hold them, hug them, and feel them one last time, but she was afraid.  
  
She didn't want to feel there cold skin, oh how cold they must be, she didn't want the proof of their death to touch her.  
  
As the last drop of adrenalin drained form her blood, Kagome fell to the ground in a sobbing heap of sorrow...  
  
((OH, IN The Rain, In The Rain, In The Rain!))  
  
Kagome's head snapped up as a clap of thunder pulled her from her thoughts... she wiped the tears from her face...  
  
'rain' she thought, 'just like then'  
  
((I Walk In The Rain, In The Rain))  
  
Kagome lay on the ground, staring at the Shikon as it lay innocently in front of her face...  
  
She continued to lay until that rain fell, and it pored.  
  
She wished that the cold drops would numb her until she couldn't feel.  
  
She watched the red water pool around the Shikon... Red... not it wasn't water, the rain that touched the Shikon became blood as the jewel fed of Kagome's pain...  
  
Such Power...  
  
((Is IT Right Or Is It Wring Or Is It Here That I Belong))  
  
'Power...' she felt hope spring up.  
  
"power to bring back the dead..."  
  
Kagome sat up and pulled the Gem with her, ripping the last shard from her neck she shoved it into the small hole in the unflawed surface.  
  
A bright light flashed and The world faded away...  
  
((I Don't Hear a Sound))  
  
Kagome woke by the well, in her time...  
  
She panicked, the shikon was gone, it must still be in the past!  
  
She jumped into the well and hit solid ground, no lights, no floating...  
  
No time travel...  
  
Kagome jumped up and down in a desperate attempt to get through with no avail...  
  
She saw the truth... the Shikon was gone... with her hope...  
  
So she cried...  
  
((Sides Of Faces In The Ground))  
  
that's how Kagome's mother found her... at the bottom of the well... an emotional mess.  
  
Kagome looked out the window, is had stopped raining... it was time for her to pay her respects...  
  
((The quiet screams but I refuse to listen))  
  
Slowly Kagome made her way to the back of the shrine yard and kneeled before a large head stone, an ancient head stone.  
  
She never knew why it was here... until she had cleared the front of the moss that had covered it over time, and read the words...  
  
'Here Lie Hero's'  
  
and each one of her friends she had lost on that day was listed... even Shippo.  
  
Kagome let her tears fall as she listened to the last lines of the song that flowed from her bedroom window...  
  
((If there is a hell))  
  
Hell is where She was....  
  
((I'm Sure the is how it would smell))  
  
everything reminded her of them... even the smell of trees...  
  
((I wish this were a dream))  
  
how she wished it never happened... that it was all a dream...  
  
((but no it isn't))  
  
but you can change the past... Kagome scoffed at this thought...  
  
((In The Rain))  
  
it felt like a eternal rainy day...  
  
((I Walk In The Rain))  
  
a never ending darkness to walk through...  
  
((am I right or am I wrong))  
  
could she have saved them...? that is the question that fills her head...  
  
((is this where I belong?))  
  
or was it meant to be?  
  
((why do I feel so lone))  
  
no matter... she was alone...  
  
((for some reason I think of home...))  
  
and all she could think of was home... her real home...  
  
A/N- well that's all... the Song is "Rain" From CowBoy Bebop 


End file.
